


Kisap

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, club singer and dancer kyungsoo, politician jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Mananayaw si Kyungsoo pero hindi siya nagbebenta ng saglit na kasiyahan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Kisap

_Barangay Durungawan_

  
  
  
Limang dekada ng hawak ng pamilya Kim ang isang maunlad na lungsod. Ang ama ni Jongin ang kasalukuyang naglilingkod at bilang isang mabuting anak na susundan ang yapak ng ama ay naritong nakikisalamuha sa kapitan ng Durungawan.

Marami ng nakasama si Jongin, alam niya ang ikot ng usapang politika lalo na sa mga taktika ng mga desisyon nito. Maliban sa ito ang kurso niya sa kolehiyo, sadyang magaling magturo ang kanyang ama. Kagaya ng kung ano ang mga bagay na tinatanggihan sa hindi.

Hindi tumanggi si Jongin sa alok ni Kapitan Chanyeol na maginuman sila bago umiwi ang binata.

"Parang nung nakaraan lang, si tatay mo ang pupwede ko lang kasama sa inuman" napangisi na lang si Jongin sa Kapitan. Kapag may okasyon lang o piyesta nakakadalaw ni Jongin bawat Barangay at tuwing eleksyon.

Sinimulan ni Jongin ang taon sa pagplano kasama ang kanyang ama na mas maging pamilyar sa kanilang lugar dahil alam nilang dadating ang araw na siya na ang hahawak nito.

Ang Barangay Durungawan ay isa sa pinakatahimik at dulong sakop ng kanilang lungsod. Naaalala ni Jongin na dito ang pinakamasarap na handaan.

Mas pinili ni Jongin na sumama sa patrol tricycle ng kapitan kaysa sa sumakay sa kanyang kotse kasama ang kanyang mga body guard. Binilinan sila ni Jongin na umalis na at iwan ang kotse sa labas ng bar at huwag na siyang bantayan pa.

Akala ni Jongin ay sa bahay nila Kapitan ang punta nila pagkatapos nilang magronda. Hindi niya inaasahang dadalhin siya ng Kapitan sa isang maliit na bar na mayroong karinderya sa tabi.

"Kapitan! My friend, napadalaw ka ah” bungad ni Jongdae habang nakikitang bumaba sina Jongin sa patrol tricycle. Nagsalubong naman ang mga kamay ng dalawa bilang pagbati.

“Gusto ko lang ilibre si Jongin ng inuman” sabi ni Kapitan at lumingon kay Jongin na sumunod sakanya.

“Uy, Sir Jongin! Jongdae nga po pala” sabi nito at inilahad ang kamay na tinanggap naman ni Jongin.

“Jongin na lang po”

“Aba, parang si Mayor lang sa bait ah” hindi maiwasang puri ni Jongdae. Ilang kamustahan pa ay napunta na sa iba ang kanilang usapan tungkol sa Barangay. Nalaman ni Jongin na si Jongdae pala ang nagmamay-ari nitong bar.

Nang tuluyan na silang nakapasok sa loob ay nabilib si Jongin sa ayos nito.

Pasado alas dyes na at haggang alas dose ang oras ng sarado ng lahat ng bar. Nilibot ni Jongin ang paningin. Disente ang mga nagiinuman, maingay man pero hindi nakakabahala sa iba.

Nalaman din niyang kahit kailan ay wala pang naging gulo galing sa bar, pero mukhang magkakaroon ngayong gabi.

“Kaya walang tumatagal sa’yo eh! Lagi kang namamangka sa dalawang ilog” padabog na binaba ng kapitan ang baso. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Jongdae at bumungisngis bago sumenyas sa waiter para bigyan pa sila ng tig-isang beer.

Tahimik lang si Jongin. Nagsasalita lang ang binata kapag siya ay tinatanong.

“Loyal ka ba, Jongin?” Nalipat ang tanong sa binata. Naintindihan naman niya ang pinaparating ng kapitan.

Hindi kailan man niya binabaliwala ang mga responsibildad na ibinibigay sa kanya ng ama dahil malaki ang respeto niya rito. Hindi kailan man nagbago ang isip niya sa kagustuhang maging dalubhasa sa politika. Hindi kailan man nangako si Jongin na hindi niya tinupad.

Matapat siya sa maraming aspeto sa buhay pero sa tinatanong ni Kapitan Chanyeol, hindi siya nakakasiguro sapagkat wala naman siyang dapat pagsilbihan ng katapatan.

Nakibitbalikat si Jongin. “Wala pa po akong oras para dyan.”

“Ang sabihin mo, wala ka pang nahahanap.” Sabat ni Jongdae at nagtawanan sila ng Kapitan. Napangisi si Jongin sa tawa ng dalawa at napaisip din siya. Tama ang sinabi ng nakakatanda.

Ang pagpatay ng ilaw sa maliit na entablado na mas kinadilim ng bar at ang mga maliliit na ilaw lamang na may iba't ibang kulay ang nagpapaliwanag ay ang pumukaw ng atensyon ni Jongin para tumingin lang doon.

Hindi yun siguro ang huling performance dahil may isang oras pa bago magsara ang bar. Ang susunod na performance siguro ang highlight ng gabi, hula ni Jongin.

"...may bago! Fresh na fresh!" Lumakas ang boses ni Jongdae kaya naman napalingon si Jongin.

"Baka magustusan mo, Sir Jongin. Hakhak" sabi ni Jongdae, lasing na ito.

Hindi naman interesado si Jongin sa mga ganon pero ito siyang nakaupo at hindi na maalis ang tingin sa entablado para hintayin kung sino man ang tinutukoy ni Jongdae.

"Ready ka na ba?" Tanong ni Mamasang na nagmamanage sa kanila.

"Opo" mahinang sagot ng isang maliit na lalaki— pero hindi na gaano dahil may kataasan ang suot niyang itim na heels.

Napabuntong hininga ang matandang babae.

"Kyungsoo, hindi ka na pwedeng mag-backout" Sabi nito at tila bang pinapatungan ang pagaalala ni Kyungsoo.

"Alam ko naman po 'yun atsaka... kailangan ko po talaga ng pera" sagot niya.

Lumaki ang ngiti ng matanda at hinawakan ang dalawa niyang balikat at tinignan si Kyungsoo mula sa salamin.

"Buti na lang sa akin ka lumapit" sabi nito habang inaayos ayos ang bangs ni Kyungsoo para hindi matakpan ang magaganda nitong mata.

"Hindi mo 'to pagsisisihan, Kyungsoo" dahan dahang tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili mula sa salamin.

Hindi na talaga siya makakaatras.

Bagay kay Kyungsoo ang kulay pula. Pula ang kaniyang fitted dress na aabot lamang sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang mapuputing hita, terno ito sa kulay ng kanyang labing hugis puso.

Siya ang 'highlight of the day' sabi ni Mamasang. Nanginginig niyang hinawakan ang microphone. Napapikit siya at inisip na lang kung bakit siya nandito.

Alam niyang pagnalaman ito ng iba ay pandidirihan siya pero hindi iyun ang mahalaga ngayon. Kailangan niya ng pera para sa kanyang pangmatrikula.

Hilig niya ang kumanta pero hindi sa lahat ng tao na alam niyang papanoorin siya ng mapusok at nanlilisik sa tuwa.

Madilim ang paligid sa pagapak niya sa mismong entablado. Mayroong upuan sa gitna nito ang naghihintay sakanya para sa kanyang performance. Umupo na siya na nakatalikod sa mga taong hindi na makapaghintay na makita siya.

Nagsimula na ang kanta, ilang sandali pa bago gumalaw si Kyungsoo para simulan ang kanyang sayaw. Binuka niya ang kanyang mga hita para makita ang kanyang makinis na binti sa harapan sabay nito ang pagtingin mula sa kanyang balikat.

_ Come here rude boy  _

_ Boy, Can you get it up _

Tumayo siya ng nakakaakit bago tuluyang humarap. Kinumpas kumpas niya ang kamay kasabay ang pagkanta.

Ang mga galaw na nakaturo sa manonood at ang pagdaan ng sariling kamay sa korte ng kanyang katawan na alam niyang gusto nila base sa kanilang mga hiyawan.

_ Come here rude boy, boy _

_ Is you big enough _

_ Take it, take it _

Muling tumalikod si Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang sarili para mas makita ang maganda at malaking hubog ng kanyang likuran.

_ Tonight, I'ma let you do your thing, yeah _

_ Tonight, I'ma let you be a rider _

_ Giddy up _

Tumayo siya at ibinato ang maliit na bewang kaliwa’t kanan. Humarap siya at nagkagat labi, bumagsak ang kanyang paningin sa isang lalaking nakaupo sa bandang likuran at tahimik lamang hindi katulad ng lahat na hinihiyawan siya.

_ You say you're a rude boy _

_ Show me what you got now _

Para bang hindi kumukurap ang lalaking iyun dahil sa patuloy na pagsayaw niya na pinapakita kung gaano kaganda ang kanyang katawan.

_ Take it, take it _

_ Love me, love me _

Mas lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo na tulad ng paglakas ng pagkalasing sa sabik ng lalaking nakatingin sa kanya mula sa likuran.

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng kanyang performance pero hindi pa rin siya natanggalan ng tinik dahil alam niyang hindi pa ito ang huli.

Pumasok siya sa kwarto kung saan sila nagaayos. Naabutan niya ang ibang mga nagpeperform sa bar. Tinarayan siya ng iba at inirapan siya.

Malaki kasi ang sahod kapag napili sa hightlight of the day at base naman sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, paniguradong siya na naman ang pipiliin ni Mamasang.

Pagod na pagod si Kyungsoo, ilang araw din niyang inensayo ang kanyang performance. Alam niyang pinapauwi at pinapalabas na ang mga costumers kaya naman lumabas na siya bitbit ang bag.

"'Wag mong kalimutan duties mo, oy!" Bilin ng Kapitan kay Jongdae na may kasama pang batok.

Tumawa tawa naman si Jongdae bago tumayo. Tumayo din si Kapitan Chanyeol.

"Uwian na, mga pre!" Sigaw ng kapitan.

"Tignan mo 'tong tandang 'to, inutusan ako siya naman gumawa" sabi nito at dinuro duro pa ang kapitan.

“Dyan ka muna, Jongin ha” sabi ni Kapitan Chanyeol at tumango naman si Jongin bago niya hinila si Jongadae para pumunta sa pintuan para sigurado ang pagalis ng mga tao.

Napamura si Kapitan Chanyeol ng makita ang malakas na pagulan. Hula niyang kanina pa ito, hindi lamang nila marinig dahil sa tugtog sa bar.

Bahain ang Barangay Durungawan kaya naman nahimasmasan siya dahil alam niyang kailangan niyang bumalik sa trabaho. 

Umalis na siya sa entablado pero hindi ang paningin ni Jongin.

Gusto niya pa. Hindi mabasa ni Jongin kung lasing na siya o sadyang nakaramdam lang siya ng sabik. Gusto niya pa at ang gusto niya ay hindi ang pagnood lamang sakanya.

Naiwan naman si Jongin na nakaupo. Gusto niya sanang itanong kung paano iuwi yung huling performer at mukha namang wala pang nakakauna sakanya.

Nanatiling nakaupo si Jongin para maghintay pero bigla namang dahan dahang nabubuhay ang kanyang alaga.

"Fuck" bulong niya. Hindi na siya makapaghintay. Ilang saglit niya pang pagnilay nilay ay mayroon siyang nakitang nakatayo sa counter.

Hindi siya nagdalawang isip na tumayo at nilapitan ang dahilan ng kanyang pagkalasing sa sabik.

Hindi din niya napigilan ang sarili niya.

"Ang galing galing mo kanina!" masayang bati ni Yixing. Kalapit bahay siya ni Kyungsoo at siya rin ang nagrekomenda sakanya dito sa bar.

"Salamat, kuya" sabi niya nang medyo nakangiti. Nilapag niya ang bag at inilgay ang mga braso sa counter bilang suporta sa pagtayo.

"Pahingi nga po kuya ng tubig" sabi niya at tumango naman Yixing at iniwan muna siya.

Napabuntong hininga siya at niyakap ang sarili. Suot suot niya pa rin ang napakaikling bistida.

Nakatingin lang siya sa kawalan ng may marahas na humila sa kanya palapit at ang paghawak sa kanyang bewang at gumagapang na kamay na papunta sa kanyang dibdib.

Nanginginig na si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi siya makagalaw. Nangingilid na ang kanyang luha ng maramdaman niya ang pagbaon ng mukha ng tao mula sa kanyang likuran para amuyin ang kanyang leeg at ang matigas na nakatapat sa kanyang likuran.

"Magkano ka?"

Hindi na nakayanan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman humarap siya para itinulak ito palayo at sinampal siya nang malakas.

“Kyungsoo!” sigaw ni Yixing. Hindi niya nakita ang ginawa ni Jongin, naabutan niya lang ang pagsampal at pagtakbo palabas ng bar ni Kyungsoo na umiiyak.

Sakto namang palapit sina Kapitan Chanyeol at Jongdae. Hindi nila nagawang pigilan si Kyungsoo dahil wala sila sa ulirat kung bakit ito tumakbo palabas.

“Anong nangyari?” nagtatakang tanong ng Kapitan. Parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongin dahil sa sampal.

Inangat niya ang tingin sa Kapitan at lumingon kay Yixing.

“Please let me fix this, I— “ utal niyang sabi at hindi na nagawang tapusin ang sasabihin bago iniwan ang tatlong nagtataka sa nangyari.

Sabay ng malakas na ulan ang iyak ni Kyungsoo. Umupo na lang siya sa mababang lamesa sa harapan ng karinderya katabi ng bar.

Nasasaktan siya dahil nagawa ng lalaki sa kanya yun at masakit isipin na dahil ito sa trabahong pinasok niya.

Kung hindi lang siguro siya umalis sa kanila, hindi siguro nangyayari sa kanya ito ngayon. Pero ginusto niya maglayas dahil ayaw niyang manatili sa isang lugar na walang paghihinatnan sa mga pangarap niya sa buhay.

Wala siyang ibang magawa kundi sundin na lang ito 

“Tangina, Kim Jongin” mura niya sa sarili. Lumabas siya at laking gulat ng bumagsak ang tingin niya sa gawing kanan.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit sinundan niya ito. Gusto niyang humingi ng tawad. Hindi para sa reputasyon niya, alam niyang nasaktan niya ang mananayaw.

Lakas loob siyang lumakad at nagtungo sa pinakadulong lamesa.

Mugtong mga mata na kanina lang ay mapusok ang tumambad sa kanya. Kitang kita ni Jongin kung paano siya pilit lumayo.

“Look, I’m really sorry” panimula ni Jongin na balewala lang dahil nakatingin sa malayo si Kyungsoo.

“I’m drunk and I don’t know what I was doing” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano na ang gagawin niya.

“Tell me what to do” humakbang siya palapit. “Please”

Dahan dahan niyang tinignan si Jongin at umiling ito. Hinihintay ng mas nakakatanda ang bawat galaw nito.

“Hindi naman po kita masisisi kung bakit mo nagawa yun” mahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo.

Totoo ang sinasabi niya. Hindi mapagkakaila ang trabaho niya sa mga taong nagbebenta ng saglit na kasiyahan.

_Siguro sadyang ganoon na ang tingin sa akin._ Ani niya sa kanyang isip.

Hindi mahirap na tanggapin ni Kyungsoo ang paghingi ng tawad ni Jongin dahil sinundan siya agad ng nakakatanda dahil seryoso ito at wala na siyang magagawa.

“Wala naman po akong pagsasabihan, Sir Jongin.” _Putangina._ Kilala pala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

“I don’t care about that,” patagong nasindak si Kyungsoo sa maawtoridad na tono ni Jongin.

“Naging tarantado ako at hindi ko iniisp ginawa ko, I’m really sorry. I should’ve asked.”

“Sana di na maulit” wala sa sariling sabi ni Kyungsoo. Natatakot na siya at hindi na niya alam ang gagawin kung mangyayari ulit sakanya ‘to at baka mas higit pa rito ang gawin sakanya ng iba.

Naintindihan ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Nabalot sila ng katahimikan ng ilang sandali.

“Bakit mo pinasok yung ganitong trabaho?” Tanong ni Jongin dahil alam niyang hindi ito ginusto ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala po akong ibang pagpipilian eh” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo at ramdam niyang medyo napanatag na ang loob ni Kyungsoo.

Ramdam din niya ang kalungkutan ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang tipo ng tao na gustong gusto niyang tulungan.

Walang masabi si Jongin. Ipinatong niya ang kanyang itim na blazer sa maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo na kanina niya pa yakap yakap.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin at akmang tatanggalin na ito.

“It’s okay” _Don’t remove it._ Ang dating sakanya, parang utos na kailangang gawin ang bawat sinasabi ni Jongin.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ng magpaalam kaso wala siyang payong para sugurin ang malakas na ulan.

Tumalikod si Jongin, hinarap ang walang tigil na malakas na ulan at napasinghal siya ng mura.

“Maybe, I can, you know...” Nagangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

“uh— hatid na kita?” tinignan niya lamang ang lalaking naka plain white shirt.

Panatag siya pero walang tiwala.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang phone at binigay kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo… Tama ba?” tumango siya bilang sagot.

“Hawakan mo yan habang hinahatid kita. You can contact the police station, even my father” tumawang pasinghal si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Pumayag naman siya.

Hahakbang na sana si Jongin para puntahan ang kotse ng marinig niya si Kyungsoo.

“Kaya mo bang magdrive?” nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, Don’t worry. I got sober.” At nagawa din ni Jongin na bigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tiwala.

Magaala una na at halos walang maaninag si Jongin sa daan dahil sa ulan pero nagagawa pa ring ituro ni Kyungsoo kung saan pupunta si Jongin.

Hindi nagtagal at nasa harapan na ang kotse ni Jongin sa maliit na inuupahang bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Sabay silang tumakbo at ginawa nilang payong ang blazer ni Jongin.

Ng makarating na sila harap ng pintuan niya, inabot niya ang phone at ang blazer.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang phone pero hindi ang blazer. “Keep it” may maliit na ngiti niyang sambit.

“Maraming salamat, Sir Jongin” hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sakanya.

Ramdam niya ang pagtingin sa kanya ni Jongin na dahilan ng pagkaba na naman niya.

“I can help you, Kyungsoo” naantig si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng nakakatanda.

Ngumiti ng mapait si Kyungsoo at nagkibit balikat. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo. Wala siya sa hinagap para isipin ito.

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. “Remember what I said…” sabi niya bago inalis ang pagkakatitig kay Kyungsoo.

“I’m going now” paalam niya.

Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo muli at inantabayanan niya ang pagalis ni Jongin.

Kita niya kung paano pumatak ang ulan sa puti nitong damit na naghubog lalo ng malalaki at malapad nitong balikat.

Pagkatapos niyang makitang umandar paalis ang kotse ni Jongin pumasok na siya sa loob ng bahay niya.

Naghugas siya ng katawan. Naalala niya ang nangyari sakanya pero buti naman at tinabunan ito ng kabaitan ni Jongin pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasang magalala na baka gawin ito ulit ng ibang tao sakanya.

Nagsuot siya ng shorts at malaking Tshirt dahil malamig ngayong pagtulog niya. Hindi pa rin tumitila ang ulan. Palakas ito ng palakas.

Dahil dito, bigla niyang naisip na baka bumalik si Jongin— walang nakakadaang sasakyan sa main road palabas ng Barangay nila dahil sa baha.

Hindi man lang niya naisipang baka kila kapitan si Jongin pumunta kaya naman kinuha niya ang payong at binuksan ang pinto.

Binuksan niya ang payong at naghintay sa gate. Ilang sandali pa ay naaninag niya na ang ilaw ng kotse ni Jongin. Tama siyang sakanya ito babalik.

Pagkababa nito, sinalubong niya agad si Jongin.

“Alam ko kasing hindi ka na makakadaan eh, kaya naghintay na ako” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Bakas pa rin ang basa ng ulan sa puting damit ni Jongin. Napaiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi na rin kasi ako makadaan papunta kila Kapitan” Nahiyang hinawakan ni Jongin ang batok, tumango naman si Kyungsoo at niyaya na si Jongin sa loob ng bahay niya.

Hindi naman siguro masama na bigayan ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng tiwala. 

**Author's Note:**

> charan! gawin ko bang chaptered?


End file.
